


You heard that, didn't you?

by Sahtumy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mind Reading, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahtumy/pseuds/Sahtumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor appeared by accident in Clara's room but she didn't mind.<br/>He wanted her to go back and he'd appear again on the agreed time but she wanted to stay.<br/>As she looked him in the eye she knew why he wanted her to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is my very first fanfiction and first things first, English is my second language and we haven't learned comma placement in school yet, so if it bothers you, you should read another one and if you don't mind you can continue reading!

Clara stormed in the console room "Hey Doctor! What are you up to?" She said enthusiastically.  
The Doctor slowly turned his head to look at his companion. As, he noticed her he looked fast back to the console. "Oh, hey! Um, no-nothing, you know?"  
"Is something bothering you? Even though you wanted to fetch me in 6 hours, but I don't mind"  
"Well, I think I got here accidental. It'll be better if you go back and I will fetch you on the concerned time. I don't feel very good, I think I got poisoned  
or something. Even though I haven't taken anything to me but my stomach isn't feeling well nor bad. It's a strange feeling and it appeared since I heard you storming in here"  
Clara's eyes widened in shock as she heard his description of his feeling. Is it..? No! It can't be. It had to be something to do that he was a Time Lord. Maybe  
it was a puberty of this regeneration. He didn't alter very much but there must have been. But then he would know what it was because he was over the value of regeneration so probably no puberty.  
"Can you describe your feeling a bit clearer?”  
"I.. ah.. I.. no. It's okay Clara don't you worry. I will get through this."  
"Are you sure? I think-" Clara asked worriedly but stopped as she noticed that he stood up and turned around to look at her straight.  
"Clara, please, you have to leave. I don't know what's going on with me. I have thoughts about you I shouldn't have. It's not very time lordly to have those thoughts.  
I think it has something to do that I'm not fully Gallifreyan" he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head.  
Clara laughed "You are not a full Time Lord? What part of race are you then, too?"  
"Human" he said with no emotion but his eyes told her something different. His eyes confirmed her that he wasn't lying. She saw many  
expressions of many sorts of aliens but this was definitely human. She knew exactly what was going on in his head. Clara's stomach turned around  
and she could feel something she felt barely a long time ago. A very long, long time ago and she swore herself she wouldn't feel this way any more. Not for this man.  
Not for a man she adored and loved more than her own life but she could never be with him because he didn't want her.  
But now he kind of admitted to her that he had feelings for her. Was it temporary or permanent? Should she play on those feelings? What if he changes  
his mind one day and abandons her in the future because he couldn't be with her any more when he hasn't feelings for her any more but she still has.  
She could but for him she wouldn't. He'd never want this except for now.  
After the brainstorming she asked "Doctor, do you really want me to leave? Or do you just say this because it'll be better if I do?"  
She didn't realize how breathlessly she sounded but she didn't care because she only wanted to know his answer. Oh god what has she done? What would she do if  
he answer's? Both possible answers would hurt her.  
"No."  
Lord, he spit the worst answer out but it was the answer Clara unconsciously hoped for.  
"I don't want you to leave. I never wanted and I never will. I always do because I don't want to burn your time."  
The Doctor came a few steps closer but was still a few armlenghts in distance. His look didn't change.  
"What does that mean?" Clara asked still out of breath. She noticed that he looked for a second on her lips and then on his feet.  
"I don't know. I can't think clearly. You are doing this to me Clara."  
"Why are you like this? What happened?"  
"I nearly died, slash, regenerated and it was very painful but I could escape."  
Clara's mouth was hanging as he spit out every word with his voice which sounded painfully.  
"The thing is," a shy giggle escaped from his lips, "when I was still there, almost dead, I only could think of you. I tried to think about a solution to survive, to save  
the last time lord in the universe except Missy but it always turned out that I thought about you. The way you speak, your eyes, your laughter, your personality I even could glimpse  
some expressions of you and understood them."  
The Doctor came a few steps closer.  
"I think I should, I should go now." Clara managed to say.  
"No."  
"I really should Doctor" Clara shook her head and avoided his gaze which switched from his feet to her big brown eyes.  
"No." The Doctor came closer.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's too late now and I don't want you to change your mind." The Doctor came closer and closer. He stood now in front of her.  
"Change my mind?" Clara could see his chest rise and fall and could feel his warmth, no wait, he was cold. Colder than someone should be. "Why are you so cold?" She asked worriedly and rubbed his arms.  
"Time Lord."  
"Oh"  
The Doctor went closer that their body's touched but he didn't bent down.  
"Answer my question. Why should I change my mind? You don't even know what I was thinking." Clara stuttered.  
"I do." He said still with no emotions. But his eyes, those beautiful silver-blue eyes.  
"W-What?" Clara said. Can he? Did he, the whole time, hear her thoughts? All of them? Even the thoughts she had before this regeneration? Or worse, the thoughts she has with this regeneration?  
"Always could."  
With those words he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her roughly but still passionately. He played with her lips and at the beginning she didn't act on it nor pulled away.  
She started moving a few seconds later and closed her eyes. God, he is an incredibly good kisser, she thought.  
He smiled in the kiss.  
Stop reading my mind.  
He chuckled and traced with his tongue her lips, asking her for permissions. She opened her mouth and let him in. He tasted good. He tasted like he smelled. Oh god his smell, she thought, the smell  
she adored so much and always tried to get closer to him only to smell more of him. He smelled like home someone wants to come back to, an indescribable smell. 'You heard that didn't you?' she thought.  
"Mhhhhh" was the only thing he managed to say.  
Clara put one of his hands on her back and the other on her jaw. Her own hands wandered to his hair and massaged them slightly. They continued kissing for a while till Clara  
could think straight.  
This is wrong. This is so wrong. Is he even the Doctor? He never was like that.  
Clara pulled away.  
"People changes." He said. He looked at her sad and terrified but she still could see the love in his eyes.  
"You! Don't! Ugh.. People changes? Really? This comes from you?"  
"Clara"  
Clara interrupted him "No. I'm sorry Doctor I can't do this. This is wrong, this is not you"  
An awkward silence filled the room  
Why did she let it come that far? She swore herself never to act on her feelings even though he had those now too but it felt wrong to her.  
It was the Doctor who finally broke the silence "So what now? I have feelings for you Clara and I don't know why I have them but I have and you have those too!"  
Clara opened her mouth trying to find the right words but closed it again as she failed at it.  
The Doctor turned around, went to the console and leaned himself against it. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It was stupid. Next time I try to control myself"  
"You better do"  
In six hours you're gonna arrive at schedule and control yourself. Let's act on those weird feelings. And if you change your mind or if I do, we're gonna call each other. But let's say that we'll have a  
date. And remember, control!  
He turned around and looked at her again. A smile crossed his face and he nodded.  
she stepped out of the Tardis which disappeared a few seconds later. She went to her bedroom and let herself fall on it.  
What the hell has she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if I confused you with the chapter disorder :D  
> I accidently deleted chapter 1 while I was trying to delete Chapter 4 which I accidently updated. So all your lovely comments are gone but don't worry, I read them all and really appreciated them!


	2. Chapter 2

Clara tried to prepare her school lessons, to read, she literally tried everything to get the Doctor out of her head for the next six hours but she failed at it. "Damn it" she said out loud and went to the bathroom to take a shower and just let all the thoughts she had in mind in and ordered them which was hard because there were too many. After having a shower she dried herself and went straight to her wardrobe. What could she wear on the date? A date with the Doctor that sounds odd. She decided to wear her favourite red dress and did her hair. She looked in the mirror and was pleased with the result.  
  
The TARDIS sound appeared and Clara twitched as she heard it and a tiny smile crossed her face. She really thought the Doctor would change his mind and call her that it was a stupid idea but he didn't. The doors swung open and Clara quickly grabbed her handbag and jumped in.  
  
She was baffled with what she saw. The Doctor wearing a suit, a suit people wear on the red carpet. He looked hot, she thought and she really didn't care if he heard that.  
  
"I don't have to. You just spoke that out loud." He said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"It's just the truth. So where will you take me?" She asked ignoring his grin.  
  
"To Garijo, a 12 stars restaurant on the planet Töria. You will love it" He said and stepped in front of her and took her hands. Clara went on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on his lips. She was relieved that they could do that without feeling weird. The Doctor smiled and went backwards taking her with him to the console but never leaving her hands and the eye contact. Both were smiling like idiots. As he nearly bumped against the console he quickly said something in a language Clara couldn't understand but she definitely knew that it was a language from earth.  
  
Light with every colour illuminated the whole console room and music was to hear. Clara recognized the song. It was 'Is it right' from Elaiza. The first time she heard that song was on the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 which she went to and she felt in love with it. The Doctor let a hand go and set it on her back and swung her over. She let a tiny noise out of her throat of surprise.  
  
"You dance?"  
  
"I had time to learn it." The Doctor confirmed.  
  
Their heads were close to another and the Doctor quickly pecked on her lips and smiled after it. They continued dancing to the song and ended it with a swift movement. Both laughed and were out of breath. He let her stand properly but didn't leave one hand. He looked her in the eyes and didn't left them while preparing the coordinates. He pointed on their hands and put them on the lever. Both back on their eyes and flicked the lever simultaneously over. The TARDIS started to dematerialize and the Doctor intertwined their fingers.  
  
"Ready for our first official date?" The Doctor asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"Always" She said.  
  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, looked back, took her hand and led her out of the TARDIS like a gentleman. As Clara stepped out she looked around and was baffled with what she saw. The restaurant was breathtaking. Only the whole entrance room was huge, the lights illuminated the room light blue and the golden counter where an alien, Clara didn't know the race, stood behind it.  
  
"Je order ein Tisch avec la best view auf der ..." After those words Clara trailed off and only listened to his voice. She wouldn't understand a word he said anyway.  
  
The waitress nodded and demanded them to follow her.  
  
They did what they were told and were led to a table. The Doctor pulled for Clara her stool out and let her sit. He accompanied her on the opposite and granted her a smile.  
  
"This restaurant is magnificent"  
  
"Only the best for the best" The Doctor said.  
  
"Can I take your orders you both love birds?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I'll take what you take" Clara said to the Doctor  
  
"We both take," The Doctor looked at the menu and then back to the waiter, "We both take menu 13A"  
  
"Excellent! May I offer you wine?"  
  
"For me not thank you" Clara told the waiter.  
  
"I have to drive," The Doctor winked to Clara.  
  
"Your orders will arrive soon" The waiter confirmed and disappeared.  
  
"Soo, what is menu 13A?" Clara wanted to know.  
  
"Wait and see"  
  
"Okay," A few seconds later Clara asked, "What was that for a language you spoke to the waitress? I understood a few words but there were many I didn't."  
  
"It's Earth. A combination of a few languages from Earth. English, Spanish, French, Russian and German."  
  
"There is a language called Earth, a combination of languages from Earth but they are spoken on a different planet?" Clara asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's odd. So, how am I doing so far?"  
  
"You are doing great," Clara confessed, "I love it. Never imagined that you could be such a gentleman."  
  
"Yep, me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

While they ate they discussed a bit about almost everything. Clara told him about how it was going on in school and he related her a few stories about his past. Clara loved to listen to him. His voice, his accent, the way he fumbled with his hands while talking, his everything amazed her even more.  
"No I'm not joking! While I ran through the space ship I saw a long weird scarf which was worn by Rassilon when he was a woman once. And I thought that when I was out of trouble I would knit myself such a scarf. Five days later I ran for a few decades with that scarf around." He explained her mesmerised.  
"You? And a long scarf?" Clara questioned laughing.  
"I know. I was a moron those days."  
She really couldn't imagine him with a long colourful scarf and crazy spread hair. But she wanted the Doctor to know a bit better now.  
"Why did you wanted to see the stars?"  
"Who doesn't want to see the stars?"  
"Doctor," She warned him.  
"Okay I'm gonna tell you the whole story," the Doctor leaned back in his chair and gazed at Clara, "once upon a star there was a little boy and he always dreamt of the most wonderful creations of the universe. And after those dreams he started making them come to life. He enjoyed it very much but he never felt satisfied with his work. He thought it was because they never said anything and he never became a 'thank you'. So he created speech for them. His creations were very much appreciated and they left to be spread across the galaxy. The boy was still not satisfied. Of course at that point he was no longer a boy or a man either. He felt old but he never understood why he was not satisfied. And then he met someone. Someone who made his work feel special. Someone worth making his wonderful creations for."  
  
Clara found no appropriated answer. She was shocked with what he just told her. He just related his whole life to her, from the beginning, to the ending.  
"So.. The someone must have been very special to you."  
"Yes, she is," he answered still gazing at her.  
She is? Did he meant her? Was he talking about her? Clara swallowed audibly, "Does she have a name?"  
"She has many names but for me she will and always be my impossible girl," he sat up straight and put his hand above hers, "is there someone you are willing to create and destroy planets, only to make him happy?"  
She looked him deep in his silver blue eyes, "since the second I met him."  
  
OOO  
  
When they headed back to the TARDIS they thanked the waiter and left him an appropriate tip. Clara sat down on the console while the Doctor hung his coat on the wardrobe.  
"The evening was wonderful, Doctor. I really enjoyed it."  
The Doctor gave her a smile and went across the console room to stand in front of her.  
"So, what do we do now? Do you planned more or will you..," she stopped speaking as she saw that he looked at her lips. He brought a hand up to her cheek and petted it slightly.  
"You are so beautiful, Clara" He moved closer and laid his other hand on her waist and leaned down.  
Clara hold her breath and closed her eyes only to open them a few seconds later when she realized that he didn't kiss her. He only was hanging centimetres above her lips with his. "What are you waiting for?" Clara asked unsure.  
"I want to do something with you but I only do it with someone I can trust. Someone who loves me back" The Doctor said, still centimetres above her lips with his own and looked deep in her eyes.  
"Just kiss me and you will know the answer," Clara whispered and closed the distance between them.  
  
Clara slowly played with his lips, nibbled at them and tried to clarify her answer of his indirect question. She played with his grey locks and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Oh he knew the answer and they continued.  
She opened her mouth slightly to let him entrance it with his tongue. His taste again, so sweet and but different compared to all the kisses she already experienced.  
The Doctor pulled slowly away after an eternity and looked her deep in her eyes. Her eyes were almost black of the dilated pupils.  
"Do you want to continue in a comfortable room than on the console?"  
She nodded and smiled at him. He took her hand and led her to his room. His room where she was never allowed to enter because she had no reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those lovely comments <3  
> I'm so sorry if I confused someone but I accidently deleted Chapter one and it didn't attracted my attention so it stood like that for a while and now I have deleted Chapter four which I wrote with so much passion and now it is completely gone.
> 
> The story of the Doctor's life isn't written by me. I was on the Whovian app and found someone to role play with and she came up with that story and I thought this could fit nicely here.  
> And I haven't watched classic's so I really don't know where the fourth Doctor got his scarf from but I needed a story about it so I invented one.
> 
> The next chapter contains smutty scenes, probably a full smut chapter. So if you don't like smut, you can stop right here. Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Clara entered the room and looked around. She always expected an extraordinary big room with wires hanging everywhere, but this was almost a completely ordinary bedroom. There was a huge bed in the centre of the room and next to it a night stand. On the bedside was a dark blue carpet with slippers and in the corner of the room was an old wooden wardrobe.  
She went further in the room and observed the walls. She had never seen walls like those. They were painted, probably by him. There was a whole universe to see, on each wall a galaxy with bright tiny and big stars. Some stars were just created and some were caught in an explosion. She admired how he used the colours, how he flowed with them, because she could see every wave of the explosions and the creation of gamma rays.  
Clara was about to say something about how beautiful his work was, as she was stopped by someone who wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.  
"I," she started, "I love it."  
He started kissing her neck, "I would love to paint you someday."  
She smiled, "let's see what we can do about that."  
She turned in his embrace and kissed him fully on his mouth, pressed her body against his. He moved forward that she had to go backwards and she fell on his bed as her legs hit against it. He fell on top of her and started kissing her neck. As he kissed a specific point on her neck, a moan escaped her lips. He smiled and continued kissing and sucking at it again for few times, letting Clara gasp. She pulled him back up to her mouth and started to take his vest off of him. As the first garment was removed Clara turned their positions and was on top now. She unzipped her dress and slid out of it. She stood up and distanced herself a few metres, letting him see her. She was only in her underwear now.  
The Doctor was amazed with what he saw, "You are so beautiful, Clara! My Clara."  
She smiled slightly.  
"Do you always wear underwear like those? Isn't that uncomfortable?"  
"I only wear it on Wednesdays," she confessed.  
The Doctor rose from the bed and went behind her, taking off her bra. She wanted him to decide what he wanted to see next, if it was her back, her face, her breasts, she didn't care.  
He moved in front of her and decided to regard her breasts. He put his hands on her waist and bent down to kiss her whole chest, he trailed with his tongue over each nipples and sucked at them, let them harden.  
"I want to see you," Clara managed to say.  
The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked up.  
"Take off your clothes," Clara demanded.  
He did as he was told and started to unbutton his shirt. He took his time and let her watch. As he took off his shirt Clara stepped forward and eyed his bare chest interested. She put a hand on it and felt his hearts beat. She left a soft kiss on it and started to unbuckle his belt. She slid his trousers down and he kicked it off.  
His hardened erection was see able through his boxers and Clara wanted to feel him inside her but she tried to resist tearing off his boxers and her knickers and shag him unconsciousness.  
He smiled at her and she blushed, remembering that he could read her mind like a book.  
  
He stepped forward, trailed a hand down and rubbed through her knickers, teasing her through it. Her knickers were already soaked with want of him. He slid them down and removed them from her feet. He made a gesture that she ought to lay down the bed. She did as he wanted her to do and laid down, her head sinking in the pillows.  
"If you want me to stop then just tell me. I don't want to hurt you," he told her.  
"I'll tell you, you don't have to worry," Clara replied.  
The Doctor removed his underwear and was now completely exposed. He positioned himself in front her entrance and looked up to her, waiting for permissions.  
She nodded and the Doctor entered her with a swift movement.  
He didn't move for a while, letting her become used to the feeling. As, she opened her eyes the Doctor slowly started to thrust. He regarded her to see if he hurt her.  
  
She wanted more of him and began to move her hips to meet his. His thrusts deepened and Clara let out tiny moans. The Doctor began to speed up his movements and his breathing became more erratically and heavier.  
"Faster, please," Clara begged.  
He increased more speed, his hips already hurt him and he leaned a bit down of depletion. His pubic bone now rubbed against her clit and increased an arousal Clara never has felt before. She didn't last long. She moaned out loud and dugher nails in his back, leaving marks. It didn't take longer as he came, too, and he moaned in the pillow next to her.  
  
His movements stopped but he didn't pull out, yet. She never thought that the Doctor was able to make love. It was more reliable to her that the Doctor had one-night stands. But this day convinced her that he was capable of much more than she ever thought.  
  
He let himself fall next to her and wrapped them in a blanket. When they both caught their breathes he pulled her in his arms and played with her hair.  
"Did I make you happy?" The Doctor questioned.  
"More than that," she replied, "Doctor there is something I have to tell you."  
"And what would that be?"  
She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on his mouth multiple times. When she pulled the first time away she said "I," the second time, "love," the third time, "you", and with that she pulled completely away, "I didn't save your life hundreds of times only because I liked you as a friend, I jumped in your time stream because I couldn't continue life while you'd have died in front of me," with that she waited for a reaction.  
  
He eyed her for an eternity and then a smile spread across his face, "I love you too, Clara Oswald, my impossible girl," he replied with an outburst of energy and wrapped her in his arms and rolled with her a couple of times around his large bed. The only thing she managed to do was laughing of his hilariousness.  
He was on top of her when he stopped. He regarded her and started to smile.  
The Doctor was happy and there was something he wanted to do a long time ago "Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this was the last chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for reading it and your feedback. I managed to order everything like it was and I hope it didn't irritated too much.
> 
> And like I said, I wanted to do an open ending on my very first fic!  
> I also uploaded my next fanfiction which is an AU so check it out! :)


End file.
